1. Field
The following description relates to a data communication network where a plurality of communication devices computes soft-decision information and transmits the soft-decision information to another communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of independent channels is formed between a base station and a mobile station. A signal transmitted from a mobile station is transmitted through a plurality of independent channels, and a base station efficiently combines signals transmitted through the plurality of independent channels. Accordingly, a superior receiving performance may be obtained, which is called a diversity effect.
In particular, ‘macro diversity’ may be efficiently used where a mobile station performs a handover, since a signal transmitted from a mobile station is received in two base stations as a similar multipath fading occurs. Accordingly, an achievable diversity gain is significant, and thus macro diversity may be used where a mobile station performs a handover. However, a large amount of overhead is generated where received signals are combined to obtain a diversity gain.
In a conventional communication system using macro diversity, at least two base stations receive a transmission signal of a mobile station. Each base station transmits a received signal to a Radio Network Controller (RNC). The RNC combines transmitted signals and detects a transmission signal. In this instance, the detected transmission signal is transmitted to a destination through a switch, and the like. However, a large amount of overhead may be generated in an RNC through the above-described process. Also, the process may not applicable where base stations are not managed by a single RNC.